Macam-Macam
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Macam-macam cerita super pendek mengenai pair-pair di Kurobas ( AkaFuri, AoKaga, KiKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka ). Edisi kedua: Ketika uke minta putus. Warning: shonen-ai, OOC dan typo bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat dinikmati(?) cerita ini, dan tolong abaikan judul aneh yang saya berikan :D

.

**Macam-Macam**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, dan typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Pasangan Romantis**

**.**

Akashi dan Furihata, merupakan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Dapat dilihat dari aura mesra yang terpancar dari tubuh mereka berdua. Walaupun terkesan tidak masuk akal, tapi Akashi yang notabennya adalah seme type sadis, akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi seme type romantis jika berada didepan Furihata.

Bagaimana tidak romantis, lihat saja kini mereka tengah mengadakan acara makan malam disalah satu restoran mewah. Tentu saja Akashi yang menyiapkan semuanya. Akashi ingin Furihata terkesan dan makin cinta padanya. Padahal kalau dibawa ke kedai atau warung pinggir jalan sekali pun, Furihata akan tetap mencintai Akashi. _Please_, Akashi kamu kok ganteng-ganteng lebay...

_But_,ada satu kendala...

Furihata yang notabennya ada uke type unyu maksimum dan berjiwa sederhana, pasti tidak terbiasa makan direstoran super mewah tersebut. Lihat saja, saking gugupnya Furihata memakai sumpit untuk memakan _steak_ daging. Luar biasa...

_But_, tenang saja...

Akashi adalah orang yang perhatian, ia pun dengan perlahan membantu memotong daging _steak_ dipiring Furihata dan menyuapi daging tersebut satu persatu kedalam mulut Furihata.

Romantis...

Banget...

Furihata saja sampai dibuat _blushing_ gara-gara tingkah Akashi. Entah kenapa membuat iri semua orang yang melihatnya.

Ya kalau sudah begini, dunia serasa milik mereka berdua...

.

**Pasangan Tsundere**

.

Kalau melihat Aomine dan Kagami, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sulit akur. Selalu saja terlihat bertengkar, dari hal besar sampai hal kecil sekalipun mereka ributkan. Bagi mata orang biasa, mereka bukan pasangan yang cocok. Tetapi dimata orang-orang yang sudah mengenal mereka, pasti mengatakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok.

Kenapa?

Karena Aomine dan Kagami punya sebuah kesamaan yang berpengaruh besar dalam hubungan mereka. Yaitu Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama seorang _tsundere_ akut.

Perlu bukti?

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang makan malam disebuah restoran cepat saji –sebut saja Maji Burger- . Aomine yang memesan burger untuk mereka berdua sedangkan Kagami duduk dengan santai disalah satu meja yang kosong. Sesekali Kagami melirik ke arah Aomine yang tampak kesusahan membawa banyak burger dinampannya. Merasa kasihan, tapi nanti dibilang sok perhatian. Jadi Kagami memilih untuk diam saja.

Makanan tiba dimeja. Aomine dan Kagami pun mulai makan dengan lahap, membuat cengo orang-orang yang melihat mereka yang nafsu makannya melebihi orang normal pun habis lebih dulu, meninggalkan Aomine dengan dua buah burger yang masih tersisa diatas nampan. Aomine melirik Kagami, yang dilirik membuang muka.

Dari gelagat tersebut diketahui bahwa Kagami masih lapar. Maka Aomine memberikan satu buah burgernya untuk Kagami dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah kenyang. Kagami senang, Aomine pun senang. Sampai-sampai Aomine tidak menyadari kalau Kagami mengelap bekas noda saus di pipinya dan berkata kalau dia tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang memiliki noda saus diwajahnya.

_Tsundere_...

.

**Pasangan Mustahil**

.

Ada yang bilang Kise dan Kuroko jadian itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Lihat saja, yang satu hiperaktif yang satu lagi pendiam. Yang satu kelewat berisik yang satu lagi selalu kelewat. Yang satu _dere-dere_ yang satu lagi _kuudere_...

See, benar-benar berbeda. Tapi menurut kabar terpercaya, ternyata Kise dan Kuroko sudah jadian. Banyak yang terkejut mendengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka jadian? Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko menerima Kise? Kise pakai mantra apa sampai Kuroko kepincut?

Semua pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir banyak orang. Setiap kali mendengar, Kise cuma bisa menangis sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah atau bahkan dia pernah sekali berguling-guling ditrotoar ( bilangnya sih mau bunuh diri ) tapi Kuroko yang melihat itu cuma bersikap cuek tak peduli.

Kuroko type _uke_ sadis, walau yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengakui dirinya _uke_.

Mereka berdua berbeda, mustahil bisa bersama. Namun kalimat tersebut tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kise dan Kuroko bisa bersama.

Disaat tidak ada yang melihat, disaat hanya berdua saja semua berubah. Kise yang biasanya berisik dan selalu tebar pesona langsung berubah menjadi kalem dan perhatian. Kuroko yang biasanya cuek dan tidak pedulian, berubah menjadi manja dan butuh perhatian.

Seperti sekarang, Kise dan Kuroko berdiam didepan televisi sambil menonton kaset pertandingan basket yang dipinjam dari Kagami. Mereka terlihat mesra, Kise duduk dilantai bersandar pada sofa sedangkan Kuroko duduk didepan Kise dan bersandar pada dadanya. Kise melingkarkan tangannya posesif dipinggang langsing Kuroko, sesekali mengecup pundak dan puncuk kepala kekasihnya itu. sedangkan Kuroko, ia sibuk menerima semua perhatian yang Kise berikan padanya.

Jadi, masih ada yang bilang mereka pasangan mustahil?

.

**Pasangan Manis**

.

Semua orang tau Murasakibara adalah penyuka makanan manis. Hampir tiap hari Murasakibara mengkonsumsi makanan manis tersebut. Dia tak pernah bosan. Anggota timnya selalu menasehati untuk tidak terlalu banyak memakan makanan yang manis, tapi semua nasehat itu cuma angin lalu bagi Murasakibara. Banyak orang yang sudah angkat tangan, bahkan Himuro yang notabennya adalah _uke_ dari Murasakibara pun cuma bisa menerima kebiasaan khusus kekasihnya itu.

Namun, terkadang Himuro merasa iri dengan makanan manis yang selalu dibawa Murasakibara. Dia merasa seperti di nomor dua kan. Kadang dia sesekali melemparkan protes pada kekasihnya itu, tapi tak pernah didengar sekali pun. Himuro pun akhirnya lelah, merasa buang-buang waktu saja cemburu pada seonggok makanan.

Tapi lama kelamaan Himuro makin gondok. Setiap kali Murasakibara ditanya pasti jawaban yang diberikan selalu sama.

Siapa yang paling kau suka? Maibou.

Siapa yang paling manis? Lolipop.

Siapa yang paling kau idamkan? Coklat.

See, tak ada nama Himuro sekali pun. Tapi ada suatu ketika dimana Kuroko dengan isengnya bertanya pada Murasakibara. Kebetulan mereka hanya berdua.

Siapa yang paling Murasakibara-_kun_ suka? Muro-_chin_.

Siapa yang paling manis? Muro-_chin_.

Siapa yang paling Murasakibara-_kun_ idamkan? Muro-_chin_.

Murasakibara adalah pemuda yang tidak pernah jujur, apalagi soal perasaannya. Untunglah Himuro datang disaat yang tepat. Rasa cemburunya pun menguap tak tersisa.

.

**Pasangan Takdir**

.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang _oha-asa_ _freak_, selalu membawa _lucky item_ kemana pun dia pergi, selalu berbicara tentang ramalan bintang, dan selalu bersikap _tsundere_ merupakan pacar dari Takao Kazunari.

Midorima dan Takao adalah pasangan takdir, begitulah yang dipaparkan oleh Midorima setelah dia menonton _oha-asa_ pada suatu pagi. Aksi penembakan yang tidak biasa dan berhasil mengegerkan satu sekolah. Walaupun memang agak aneh dan tidak masuk akal, Takao tetap menerimanya. Semua senang.

Tapi...

Midorima adalah _tsundere_ sejati. Setiap kali Takao mendekatinya, Midorima selalu menjauh. Setiap Takao berbicara dan tersenyum padanya, Midorima membuang muka. Setiap Takao mengajaknya pergi berkencan, selalu Midorima tau Midorima adalah _tsundere_ sejati, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedih setiap kali Midorima menolak ajakannya.

Maka untuk membuktikan apakah Midorima benar-benar menyukainya, Takao melakukan penjebakan. Takao pura-pura marah pada Midorima. Seperti biasa Midorima tetap saja _tsundere_, pura-pura tidak peduli hingga pada akhirnya Takao minta putus dengannya.

Midorima panik, berbagai alasan dilontarkan pada Takao. Tapi hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat Takao senang, membuatnya tak lagi meragukan perasaan midorima. Mereka berdua pun tidak jadi putus. Semua senang.

_Walau pun oha-asa bilang kita tak bisa bersama, aku akan tetap bersamamu karena kau pasangan takdirku._

.

**END**

.

Lagi-lagi kumpulan cerita pendek, tapi memang cerita yang super pendek lebih mudah dibuat :3 /dibuang/

Saya rasa ini rada aneh dan tidak jelas, maaf juga kalau ada typo berhamburan(?) *bows* saya kehabisan ide ditengah jalan ._.

Makasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya :3 /emangada

Hm...sekian cuap-cuap dari saya :D

Adakah yang mau me-review? *puppy's eyes*

NB: saya bingung mau buat chapter baru untuk cerita ini atau tidak ._. ada saran?


	2. Chapter 2

**Macam-Macam "Ketika Uke Minta Putus"**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance dan Humor(?)**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Keambiguan kata, Ada kata-kata yang sedikit vulgar, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**AkaFuri**

Furihata Kouki, seorang pemuda penyuka chihuahua ini telah memantapkan hati untuk memutuskan pacarnya, Akashi Seijurou. Dengan langkah yang matang Furihata mendekati Akashi yang tengah membaca koran diruang tengah.

"Sei...aku mau putus denganmu."

Akashi melirik Kouki sebentar, lalu meletakkan koran yang tengah dibacanya diatas meja. Merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini ingin putus dengannya.

"Alasan?"

Furihata seakan telah siap dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi. Buktinya dia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau terlalu mengekangku."

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Mengekang sebenarnya agak berlebihan, yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah menjaga Furihata dari kejahatan dunia luar. Akashi tidak ingin kekasihnya terjeremus kedalam hal-hal yang tidak benar. Niat Akashi baik bukan?

Furihata menatap Akashi, menunggu kalimat balasan yag akan dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Setelah sekian menit ia menunggu tanpa ada respon, Furihata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau selalu menganggapku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sekarang Furihata mulai berhiperbolis ria. Sejak kapan Akashi menganggapnya demikian, kalau boleh mengkoreksi, Akashi bukan menganggap Furihata tidak bisa apa-apa tetapi Akashi menganggap Furihata tidak akan bisa menang darinya. Maunya sih Akashi protes tapi biarkan saja kekasihnya ini bermonolog dahulu.

"Kau selalu membuat pi-pinggangku sakit."

Pinggang? Mungkin maksud Furihata adalah bokongnya. Hei kalau yang itu bukan salah Akashi, itu salah Furihata sendiri. Kenapa bisa dia dilahirkan dengan bokong kenyal yang sangat menggoda iman, apalagi bagi seorang Akashi Seijurou. Kulit Furihata juga sangat mulus sampai-sampai membuat Akashi selalu ingin menjilatinya. Dan bibirnya yang merah muda itu, Akashi sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Akashi bukanlah seme yang mesum. Dia cuma tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ciptaan tuhan.

"Pokoknya aku mau putus."

Monolog dari seorang Furihata Kouki telah selesai, sekarang giliran Akashi 'membalas' monolognya.

"Jadi kau ingin putus?"

Furihata mengangguk.

"Karena alasan-alasan barusan?"

Furihata mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tanya padamu... Apa kau yakin mau putus dariku, Kouki sayang?"

Pertanyaan yang biasa, tapi beda cerita kalau Akashi yang melontarkannya. Furihata yang awalnya merasa yakin, kini mulai goyah. Tatapan mata serta aura-aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi membuatnya tercekat.

Sepertinya kita tau akhir cerita ini akan seperti apa.

"Iy-maafkan aku Sei, tadi aku khilaf."

"Bagus, aku memaafkanmu."

Dan akhirnya pasangan ini pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

.

.

**AoKaga**

Sore itu diapartemen Kagami, seorang Aomine Daiki tengah membaca majalah Mai-chan yang baru saja ia beli. Ia menatap majalah itu tanpa berkedip, bahkan sesekali Aomine bersiul karena takjub dengan keindahan wanita didalam majalah itu.

Disisi lain Kagami Taiga yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu merasa gerah. Sejak tadi ia tidak diperhatikan oleh Aomine. Jangankan diperhatikan, disapa saja tidak. Begitu masuk apartemennya Aomine langsung tiduran disofa lalu membaca majalah mesum tersebut. Apakah wanita itu lebih menarik dari Kagami?

"...Oi Aomine, kita putus saja ya."

Aomine membatu ditempat. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kagami meminta ingin putus dengannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dengan tiba-tiba Kagami minta putus, biasanya mereka bertengkar hebat dulu baru Kagami minta putus. Aomine jadi bingung.

"Hah?"

Kagami memaklumi daya pikir kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya 'hah?' lebih baik dari pada diam saja seperti orang dungu.

"Aku ini laki-laki."

Aomine makin bingung. Memang sejak awal Kagami adalah laki-laki, lalu apa hubungannya dengan minta putus. Aomine tidak pernah sekalipun merasa keberatan dengan _gender_ Kagami. Dia kan menyukai Kagami apa adanya.

"Aku tidak punya payudara."

Kalau Kagami punya, tidak mungin dia 'batangan'. Sebenarnya Kagami minta putus atau sedang mendeskipsikan tubuhnya. Dari pertama kali kenal Kagami, Aomine sudah tau Kagami tidak punya payudara.

"Tubuhku tidak langsing dan kulitku tidak mulus."

Ah...

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Aomine sadar mengenai alasan mengapa Kagami tiba-tiba minta putus dengannya. Rupanya Kagami merasa cemburu dengan wanita-wanita yang ada didalam majalah yang sedari tadi dibaca Aomine. Kagami benar-benar manis.

"Kagami dengar, mereka memang tipeku tapi... yang bisa merebut hatiku cuma kamu seorang."

Kagami _blushing_, Aomine nyengir.

"...Ahomine."

"_Love you too._"

Berguru gombalan pada Kise kadang berguna juga, apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi kalau soal perkataan Aomine barusan jelas itu bukanlah sebuah gombalan semata. Aomine mengatakannya tulus dari hati.

.

.

**KiKuro**

"Ryouta-kun...aku minta putus."

Bagai tersambar petir dipagi hari, begitulah perumpamaan yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kise saat ini. Salahkan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba mengatakan sebuah kata sakral. Kata putus adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti Kise selain cacing tanah.

"Ta-tapi..kenapa?"

Kise terlihat hampir menangis tetapi Kuroko tetap saja berwajah datar. Kadang sikap mereka membuat bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang _seme_ dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ryouta-kun sibuk terus."

Bukan salah Kise kalau dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Kuroko. Kalau boleh jujur Kise ingin ambil waktu cuti yang banyak, tetapi hal itu sangat mustahil. Kalau Kise meninggalkan pekerjaannya bisa-bisa pekerjaan yang akan datang semakin banyak, dan waktu bersama dengan Kuroko semakin berkurang. Ini yang namanya serba salah.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kalau kencan Ryouta-kun malah sibuk dengan fans-mu."

Kalau yang ini baru benar, disetiap kencan mereka bukannya bermesraan tetapi malah main kejar-kejaran dengan para fans Kise. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kise model terkenal. Tapi salah Kise juga, bukannya menyamar dia malah menggunakan baju yang mencolok sehingga mudah dikenali fans-fansnya.

"Kau bahkan terkadang tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Kalau yang ini sih bukan hanya Kise saja, semua orang pasti juga akan seperti itu. Hawa keberadaan kekasihnya ini memang sangat tipis.

"Tapi-"

"Putus."

Air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Kise pun menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko. Meraung-raung meminta agar Kuroko tidak jadi putus dengannya. Kise sudah tidak memikirkan harga dirinya sebagai _seme _lagi, sebab tanpa _uke seme_ tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Aku hiks...tidak mau."

Satu tepukan mendarat dikepala Kise, tapi Kise masih saja menangis.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_...hiks..."

Tepukan kedua membuat Kise menatap Kuroko, meskipun sesekali air mata masih mengalir dari mata Kise. Kuroko menyeka air mata tersebut dengan lembut, membuat Kise tertegun.

"Jangan menangis Ryouta-kun, aku cuma bercanda."

"...Eh?"

"April mop."

Sungguh ending yang sulit ditebak.

.

.

**MuraHimu**

Akhir-akhir ini Himuro merasa Murasakibara mengacuhkannya. Bukan karena kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu atau sedang selingkuh, hei Murasakibara makhluk paling polos yang Himuro kenal, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. Mengacuhkan yang dia maksud disini adalah Murasakibara lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya memakan makanan manisnya ketimbang bermain dengan Himuro.

Teman-temannya menasehati Himuro untuk segara memutuskan Murasakibara saja, tapi Himuro merasa ragu apakah ini jalan terbaik atau tidak.

"Atsushi, kalau kita putus menurutmu bagaimana?"

Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatannya –makan snack- lalu menatap Himuro dengan pandangan malas yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Sedangkan disisi lain entah mengapa Himuro merasa berdebar-debar, ia takut tiba-tiba Atsushi menangis karena mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

"Putus itu... maksudnya apa Muro-_chin_?"

Benar-benar makhluk tuhan paling polos kekasihnya ini. Himuro mulai merasa khawatir dengan masa depan Murasakibara. Sifat keibuannya bisa ya muncul pada saat seperti ini.

"Putus itu mengakhiri hubungan pacaran."

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya, dan himuro menganggap hal itu sangat imut.

"Oh...kenapa?"

Biasanya kalau mau putus memang harus ada alasan-alasan yang logis, tapi masa Himuro juga harus menjelaskannya pada Murasakibara. Himuro berpikir sejenak, memilih kata-kata agar mudah dipahami kekasihnya.

"Karena sudah merasa tidak suka lagi."

Murasakibara tertegun menatap Himuro tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Himuro mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Atsushi-."

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Hm...karena bosan, mungkin."

Ini pertama kalinya Himuro melihat Atsushi-nya berpikir. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Murasakibara saat ini? Apa dia menyadari kalau Himuro secara tidak langsung mengatakan ingin putus dengannya?

"Muro-_chin_ suka aku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja suka."

"Tidak bosan?"

"Tidak sedikit pun."

Murasakibara tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Himuro pelan. Himuro jadi bingung.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kita putus."

Ah...

Lupakan pemikirannya barusan, rupanya kekasihnya itu tidak begitu polos. Menipu Himuro agar dia dapat mengetahui isi hati Himuro. Terkadang Murasakibara bisa bersikap seperti seorang _seme_ sesungguhnya.

.

.

**MidoTaka**

Midorima dan Takao baru saja bertengkar hebat. Bahkan Takao sampai mengatakan ingin putus dari Midorima. Entah masalah apa sampai membuat mereka seperti itu.

"_Shin-chan kau menyebalkan. Pokoknya kita putus!"_

Setting tempat disebuah kamar yang tidak besar tapi lumayan bersih, Takao Kazunari tengah meratapi kebodohannya. Sebenarnya Takao tidak bermaksud mengatakan kata-kata itu, dia masih mencintai Midorima walaupun Midorima sangat menyebalkan. Takao ingin sekali menarik perkataannya kembali, tapi dia takut Midorima tidak mau mereka pacaran lagi.

Dan akhirnya Takao pun galau. Takao tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa kepikiran mengatakan hal itu. Kata putus seharusnya adalah kata yang paling anti sekali dia katakan.

Keadaan semakin buruk karena Midorima tidak sekalipun mengiriminya pesan singkat atau menelpon ke handphonenya. Setidaknya Takao mengharapkan Midorima me-_misscall_ nya, sehingga masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka rujuk kembali.

Apa benar Midorima tidak mau pacaran lagi dengannya? Padahal Takao masih mengharapkan Midorima.

Apa Midorima memang sudah tidak menyukainya? Kalau memang betul seperti itu, Takao akan mengikhlaskannya walau sakit. Rasanya sayang, hubungan yang telah mereka jalin 2 tahun lamanya kandas begitu saja.

Takao butuh kepastian, dia tidak bisa diam saja mengurung diri dikamar seharian. Dia harus menemui Midorima, menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Takao turun kelantai bawah dan mengambil jaketnya yang ia gantung.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Takao membuka pintu dan alangkah kagetnya dia begitu melihat Midorima berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah...ti-tidak, silahkan masuk."

Midorima tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar yang sedari tadi telah ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada Takao.

"Maafkan aku, apakah kau mau menerimaku lagi menjadi kekasihmu?"

Syukurlah semua pikiran negatif Takao tidak benar. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Shin-_chan_."

.

**TAMAT**

.

Dan inilah chapter 2 dari fic ini. Karena tiba-tiba saya dapat ilham(?) saya buat saja lanjutan fic ini. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan *bows*

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview cerita saya ini *bows* maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan kalian satu persatu *bows lagi*

Sekian dari saya, silahkan menikmati cerita ini dan adakah yang mau mereview? *kedip-kedip*


End file.
